Just Another Day In The Life of Commander Shepard Times a hundred
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Basically it's just a story about Shepard and Tali during the second and third games with a Sentinel Shepard who can also use Singularity. ShepardXTali open to suggestions for pairings for Jack, Miranda, and Liara(Especially Liara). I also made my own extra possible ending because then at least it wouldn't suck as much as all of the others do.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters. Starts during number 2, as if you couldn't figure that out, but there are a few major time skips. I use the ME3 version of all biotics except shock wave.

* * *

Fried Circuits

Shepard landed in a roll pressing his back against a wall providing shelter from the sun just before a rocket exploded against the wall. Garrus took cover beside Shepard and Grunt casually walked over blasting three Geth without taking a single hit. He stepped into the shade and smirked at Shepard.

"Show off," Shepard said.

"You're the super powerful biotic that doesn't need a gun," Grunt said.

"True," Shepard said. "Shall we?"

He stood and stepped out of cover careful to stay in the shade. Three Geth charged forward firing at him but the bullets hit his barrier and stopped. He swung his arm up and sent out a shock wave sending all three Geth smashing into the wall that had been shielding them from the sun.

"Now then," Shepard said. "Garrus, let's go find our favorite Quarian."

"Gladly," Garrus said putting his sniper rifle away and pulling out a Vindicator. "Want to have a friendly wager?"

"I'm game," Shepard said.

"I'll do you a favor and only use my Vindicator if you only use a pistol and your biotics," Garrus said.

"Ah, hell Garrus," Shepard said pulling out his pistol. "You could at least give me a challenge. Grunt, front and center."

"I didn't say you could use a Krogan," Garrus said laughing.

"You didn't say I couldn't," Shepard said. "Be careful Grunt. Don't take unnecessary risks."

"Hah," Grunt said. "Don't get shot. I still haven't gotten to face the Collectors."

Shepard smirked and they began to make their way through the ruins. They were on Haestrom searching for Tali and the squad she had taken to the planet. Shepard had a hard time figuring out what had possessed her to go to that crap hole of a planet but he knew that, given the number of Geth, she was bound to need rescuing.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus interrupted. "You think we should maybe kill those Geth?"

"Geth?" Shepard asked looking around to see about twenty taking up defensive positions and aiming at him since he wasn't in cover.

"Shepard!" Grunt said from beside Garrus. "Move!"

A Geth Prime fired a Siege Pulse at Shepard and Shepard blocked it with a Warp then stepped into cover. Garrus looked at him in concern then stepped out and shot a Geth in the face before stepping back. Shepard lifted the Geth Prime into the air until he was in the sunlight and it began to emit a loud whine. It grew louder and louder until the Geth finally began to smoke and Shepard let it drop. Garrus winced and Shepard grinned as the rest of the Geth began to retreat.

"They're afraid of you now?" Garrus asked.

"No," Shepard said. "We should get moving."

They continued quickly and about a minute later, Shepard created a barrier around them just as a Geth Dropship flew over and dropped a bomb on the spot they had been before leveling a huge section of the ruins. Shepard released the barrier and they all ran through the ruins until they were clear of the Geth that had been sent to find them. They finally went into a building and all of them sat down.

"That was quite a barrier," Grunt said.

"What was that move though," Garrus said. "We've known each other for a long time and you've never been that cold. Machines or not you've always made their deaths quick."

"Yeah, well, that was before they started threatening my friends," Shepard said.

"What?" Garrus asked. "Shepard, all they did was threaten us when we fought against Saren. You had no problem throwing us at them then. Why start now?"

"I don't have time for this," Shepard said walking toward the door.

Grunt grabbed him by the throat knowing that Shepard had to get over whatever problem he had. The moment Grunt touched him, Shepard blasted him back with biotics just hard enough to disorient him. He spun and knocked Garrus's Vindicator aside and punched him then spun and ducked under Grunt's fist blasting him again. He turned toward Garrus again but this time he froze finding Garrus's sniper aimed at his face.

"That's enough Shepard," Garrus said. "Time to do some explaining. What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know," Shepard said. "I feel angry and desperate every time I think about the Geth reaching Tali before we do."

"Is that all?" Garrus chuckled putting his sniper away. "You had me worried for a moment there. If that's all there's a very simple solution. Focus those feelings and emotions on keeping me and Grunt alive as well as keeping the Geth from reaching her."

"You make it sound easy," Shepard said.

"Hell no," Garrus said. "It's going to be about as hard as killing a reaper on foot. But I have faith in you."

"Great," Shepard said. "And I assume that when I fail and get us all killed you're going to kick my ass?"

"Well, maybe just a little," Garrus said.

Shepard grinned and shook his head and they all left the building to continue. They passed through a large blast door into a large courtyard filled with stone culverts and huge stone blocks. Shepard could already see Geth swarming in from the other side and running for cover. Before they could get anywhere, Shepard launched two throws and ducked into cover with Garrus and Grunt. A moment later, his attacks hit their marks. Two supports for a huge square pillar which crashed down blocking the door trapping about twenty Geth in the courtyard and killing several but keeping most stuck in the building they had been coming from.

"Twenty on three," Shepard said. "Sound familiar Garrus?"

"Sounds like most of our trips," Garrus said. "Except that then we had a Mako."

"We've got Grunt," Shepard said. "Why do we need a Mako? Grunt, far left."

Grunt stood and fired a Carnage blowing a Geth sniper to pieces seconds before it could shoot Garrus in the foot making him fall out of cover. Then Grunt ducked again and Shepard stood again firing a Singularity followed by a Warp. The resulting explosion sent five Geth splattering against the ground and block they had been crouching behind.

"Your turn," Shepard said.

Garrus rolled his eyes and stood. Five Geth stood lined up and Garrus quickly took them out then ducked again as the other seven stood and began shooting. Garrus was about to try out a new cloaking mod he had downloaded to his omnitool but Shepard stopped him.

"I've got this," Shepard said turning on his Tech Armor.

"Now who's the show off?" Grunt asked.

Shepard smirked and stood turning swiftly. The Geth's bullets began hitting his Tech Armor, cracking it but he blasted two Geth with Throws and shot the rest and his armor regenerated with his shields. Garrus and Grunt stood and they all walked through the courtyard to the only door that wasn't blocked by a pillar.

"You know," Garrus said opening the door. "It might be easier to get to Tali if you didn't...never mind."

They were standing on a balcony over looking a courtyard with three Quarians fighting a small army of Geth. Shepard stepped forward and the pillar beside the door suddenly got hit by a stray rocket and crashed down killing all three. Shepard clamped his mouth shut and looked around for another way out of the courtyard. Just then a communicator went off on a dead Quarian against the wall by the door. He linked it to his own communicator and answered.

"This is Commander Shepard," Shepard said.

"Nice to meet you," the voice said. "This is Kal'Reegar. Did any of my men make it?"

"The last three just got crushed by a pillar," Shepard said. "I'm sorry."

"Damn," Reegar said. "Alright. The door they were guarding leads to the last courtyard. I'm there and the door on the far side leads to the lab Tali's holed up in."

"The door's blocked by the pillar," Shepard said.

"There's should be some demolition charges in the nearby buildings," Reegar said. "You can use them to blast your way through the pillar."

"Is Tali okay?" Shepard asked.

"She's safe," Reegar said. "But I suggest you hurry."

Shepard disconnected and dropped off the balcony and ran to the nearest shade and Garrus and Grunt did likewise. Geth began to pour out of two buildings.

"Grunts, Garrus, take that building," Shepard said. "Garrus, use whichever gun you need. I'll get the other demo charge."

"Good luck Shepard," Garrus said.

Shepard nodded and placed a singularity as strong as he could make them where the geth met and pulled in exactly twenty. Grunt blasted three then Shepard fired a Warp and detonated the Singularity. The explosion sent the first twenty as well as an additional eight Geth flying. Then he stepped out of cover with the other two and they began shooting their way into their respective buildings. Shepard found a Prime waiting and Garrus and Grunt a Destroyer both of went down relatively quickly. Then they returned to the pillar with the charges. Fortunately, the pillar was in shade so the demo charges would be safe.

"Now what?" Garrus asked holding up a mangled demo charge.

"What did you do?" Shepard asked.

"Destroyer fell on it," Grunt said.

"Alright," Shepard said. "I'll make do."

He drove the functional demo charge into the pillar then took the destroyed one and suspended the core in a singularity. Then they all backed away and Shepard shot the exposed core with a Warp. The explosion from the two demo charges and the singularity was more than enough to reduce the entire pillar to dust.

"Couldn't you have just used the singularity?" Garrus asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Shepard asked.

Garrus laughed and they walked through the door and into a small open building. The building was about twenty feet long then turned left into a smaller passage leading out to the courtyard. There was also a window so Shepard opened it revealing a Colossus which instantly fired at them.

"Colossus!" Garrus said as they all dove out of the way of the blast.

"Feels like the old days now huh Garrus?" Shepard asked grinning.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Garrus said. "One of us had too."

Shepard smirked and they went through the door and found a Quarian crouching in cover and firing rockets at any Geth trying to hack through the locked door on the far side of the courtyard.

"Kal'Reegar?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard," Reegar said. "Glad you made it."

"Is Tali okay?" Shepard asked.

"They're trying to get through the door but it's kind of hard when you're busy dodging rockets," Reegar said. "I assume you intend to wipe out the Geth?"

"Only enough for everyone to get out," Shepard said. "What's the courtyard like?"

"Hell," Reegar said. "At least until the Colossus is dead. Generally you have to whittle it down but it has a repair protocol. The left side has cover from the Colossus but your ass is hanging out for the Geth. I got myself shot trying that side. The middle has cover from the Geth but the Colossus has a clear shot at you. Then there's the right side. It has a sniper's perch and a path around behind the Colossus but there's a platoon of Geth between here and there. None of my men could make it past the Geth and I sent my best."

"Don't worry," Shepard said. "I'll have the Colossus gone momentarily. You stay down while we end this."

"With respect Commander, I was sent to protect Tali and I intend to do just that," Reegar said.

"And what do you think will happen if you get shot and killed and the Geth bring in another Colossus before I can end that one?" Shepard asked. "Besides that, I don't intend to let the entire team get killed. One Quarians is better than none."

"What about Tali?" Reegar asked.

"I meant out of the team assigned to protect her," Shepard said. "Now stay down and let us handle this."

Reegar was silent then nodded.

"Alright Shepard," Reegar said. "But do me a favor, kill the Colossus with the sun for me."

"Bad idea," Shepard said. "Last time I fried one the Geth bombed the area."

"I see," Reegar said. "Can you even lift something that big?"

"Maybe," Shepard said. "So, Garrus, you and Grunt stay in the sniper perch. Grunt cover Garrus and warn him if the Colossus aims at him. I'll take it out and Garrus keep any Geth from being able to retreat."

"Agreed," Garrus said. "Let's go."

Shepard nodded and they all ran toward the ramp leading up to the sniper's perch. The Geth fired almost constantly at them but Shepard managed to keep the Geth busy enough to not hit anyone until they were in cover. Garrus began sniping at the Geth while Shepard ran around the Colossus and blasted it with a Warp. He ducked behind a cement block as the Colossus turned around looking for him and Garrus hit it in the back with an overload taking its shields offline. The Colossus turned back around and Shepard stood blasting it with another Warp before beginning to blast it with his Collector Particle Beam. After about a minute, the Colossus stumbled and fell but its head raised and looked at Shepard.

"You're still working huh?" Shepard asked putting the gun away and drawing his pistol. "Fine."

He used his biotics to lift the Colossus into the sunlight and it began screaming. The other Geth turned and began to flee and Shepard, Garrus, and Grunt all began to take them down. After a couple seconds, there was one Geth left as a Geth Dropship flew over to bomb them. This time, Shepard created a singularity under the blast and it slingshotted around it and back into the bottom of the Dropship which exploded and crashed down in the distance.

"Now Garrus," Shepard said as the Geth got further and further away. "Would you mind telling our friend goodbye?"

Garrus grinned and raised his sniper firing and dropping the Geth.

"Thank you," Shepard said. "Reegar, you still kicking?"

"Kicking no," Reegar said. "Breathing, yes. Go get Tali. I'll catch up once I finish removing the bullet."

Shepard and his team walked over to the door and opened it. They all stepped inside and Tali glanced back at them.

"One moment Shepard," Tali said. "I'm almost finished."

"Take your time," Shepard said picking up an intact Geth Pulse Rifle and grinning at Garrus who had also been reaching for it.

"Alright," Tali said. "I'm done. Now let's get out of here. This entire trip was a waste of time. I got my entire team killed."

"Sorry Ma'am," Reegar said. "With Shepard around, you'll have to try a bit harder for that."

"Reegar!" Tali said happily. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Reegar said. "Can't say the same for the Geth. If I hadn't seen it myself, I never would have believed that a three man squad could take out an entire platoon of Geth."

"That's not even the best three man squad Shepard's ever had," Tali said. "With that team, he can take on anything."

"Almost," Shepard said. "Sovereign would have been a bitch to fight."

"That's because he would have talked for a couple hours first," Garrus said. "He always was the talkative sort."

"I figured he was the dead kind," Grunt said.

"Where do you find these guys?" Tali asked smirking even though no one could see it.

"Around," Shepard said. "So, now that you're done here, can you rejoin the Normandy?"

"I should have joined the last time you asked," Tali said. "I would be honored to rejoin."

"I'll pass the data on to the Admiralty board," Reegar said. "Even though I doubt it will change anything, I'll also ask permission for you to transfer for you."

"Thank you," Tali said.

"You need transportation?" Shepard asked.

"My shuttle's okay as long as I get back before the Geth find it," Reegar said.

Shepard nodded and radioed for pickup. A few minutes later they were on the Normandy.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters.

* * *

Assassin

"So now we have to rescue a bunch of Salarians?" Grunt asked. "Why?"

"Because I say so," Shepard said. "Now get moving."

Grunt glared at him for a moment then turned and began walked toward the door. Tali looked concerned but her suit concealed it.

"Are you okay?" Tali asked. "You seem more...edgy, than usual."

"I'm fine," Shepard said. "Now let's go."

"Shepard," Tali said. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Shepard looked at her for a moment then turned and ran after Grunt who was already a few hundred meters ahead. Tali followed and soon they were all crouching behind a pile of metal slabs while mercenaries shot everywhere around them like that would make them stand.

"Is it just me or are they stupid?" Shepard asked turning on his tech armor.

"They're stupid," Grunt said. "I'll take any you don't."

"Alright," Shepard said. "Tali, stay down."

They both stood and Shepard launched a Singularity picking up half of the mercs then blasted them with a Warp. The explosion sent the majority of the mercs that hadn't been caught flying and Grunt blasted the rest.

"God I love how efficient your biotics are," Grunt said. "Really makes this job easy."

"You missed one," Tali said as a merc began to stand.

She shot him in the head and his blood splattered over the wall.

"Now, what's your problem Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Not now," Shepard said. "We have a few more floors to go and not much time to do it."

"You're telling me once we finish this mission," Tali said. "And I'm not going to argue it with you."

"We'll see," Shepard said. "Now can we go?"

"Why don't we use the elevator?" Grunt asked pointing at an elevator at the far end of the room.

"That's a really good idea," Shepard said. "Good job Grunt."

"You'd have seen it too if you and Tali weren't arguing about your relationship problems," Grunt said.

"What?" both said in both anger and surprise.

"It's a joke," Grunt said. "Calm down. I would have figured your species had those too."

"We do," Tali said blushing and grateful her mask hid her face.

"Come on," Shepard said. "Grunt, summon the elevator."

Grunt walked over to it and hit the up button then walked over to stand behind a support and made sure he had ammo in his shotgun. Shepard did the same with his pistol while Tali began feeling around for any spare thermal clips for her empty pistol. Shepard whistled and tossed her one. She nodded and reloaded just as the elevator opened and three Krogan and a human all walked out. The Krogan all had on blood pack armor and the human had on a skin-tight black body suit with pockets on the left arm for ammo and a shield generator on the right.

"Welcome Commander Shepard," the human said calmly, voice oozing with confidence and self-righteousness. "My name is Lee. Nassana Dantius sends her regards."

He suddenly reached toward Shepard, hand glowing blue, and then swung it the other way. The pillar Shepard had been hiding behind tore free instantly and sailed across the room taking the support Grunt was hiding behind with it. Shepard instantly turned on his Tech Armor and Grunt activated his Barrier. Tali crouched lower trying to stay silent.

"As you can see, I'm also a powerful biotic," Lee said. "You should have prepared better. Your slut technician and a tank-born Krogan are less than a match for us. We are the most elite assassin force in the entire Galaxy, pride of the Blood Pack. We...are Pandora's Box."

Shepard, taking a hint from the name, looked around. All the time Lee had been talking, the Krogan had been spreading out forming a box around Shepard and his team. Tali now stood at his right and Grunt at his left. Lee was directly in front of them and the Krogan now formed the other three corners of a box.

"Impressive name," Shepard said. "You all just going to shoot us now?"

"That would effectively kill your technician but that would only serve to piss you and Grunt off," Lee said. "Besides, we have a much better attack than that."

All four threw their guns away and began to glow blue, waves of energy radiating from their bodies. Shepard placed a hand on Tali's shoulder and shoved her, hard. He used his biotics just enough to throw her out of the box but not hard enough to hurt her. Then, a biotic barrier rose between the three Krogan and Lee with them forming the corners. Then the walls began to move inward quickly. Tali struggled to her feet and reached for her gun but it was inside the barrier. When the barrier passed over it, it was reduced to dust instantly falling away a little at a time. Shepard and Grunt stood back to back in the center as the walls neared them.

"Effective," Grunt said. "No escape no matter what you do."

"Yep," Shepard said restraining his urge to blast a wall with a Warp.

The walls were so close that the explosion would kill them instantly. Within seconds the walls would reach them and they would die. Then the assassins would turn on Tali and undoubtedly kill her too. Anger boiled inside him. Tali shouldn't have even been on that mission. Shepard was planning on taking Jack but Jack had been in such a bad mood that they had had to evacuate Engineering so Tali had volunteered to take her place. Not only was Tali on a mission that she didn't need to be, she was going to be killed.

"Fuck that," Shepard said allowed and held his arms out, waves of blue energy coming off his body.

His was much more visible than theirs had been and when the walls on his right and left touched his hands, all four froze. They incinerated the palms of his gloves but they were unable to harm him because of his biotics. Grunt just barely had enough room but it was obvious that Shepard was able to hold off all four of the powerful biotics at once. Lee grinned wickedly and began to raise the amount of power he put into his biotics while the others did the same. The walls began to push inward again but just barely. Shepard's hands again remained unharmed but the walls pushed on them causing his elbows to bend. He pushed outward using his physical strength as well as every ounce of biotic strength he had. Unlike other human biotics, he didn't need implants to have his. He was born a powerful, dangerous, and destructive biotic but learned early how to control them.

"You truly are a natural," Lee said as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and the walls continued to creep inward. "I doubt my implants will be functional after this."

Just then, Tali leapt onto his back smashing a piece of debris into his head. He shouted in surprise and pain and stumbled sideways then spun and threw her with his biotics. She crashed into a large piece of metal crying out in pain as a piece broke off and cut into her thigh. Two walls of the barrier disappeared and Shepard and Grunt threw themselves out of the way as the other two finished closing and disappeared.

Grunt blasted one Krogan with a Carnage then blasted a second in the face with the shotgun. Shepard blasted the last Krogan with a Warp then sent a wall of biotic power at Lee at the same time he used the same attack. The result was similar to the fight between Morinth and Samara. Huge slabs of metal flew through the air spinning and flying at the point where their attacks met. When they got their they were crushed into dust then flew into the air.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Shepard said.

"Thanks to you I now have to get new implants _and_ be a solo act," Lee said. "I think torture for the rest of your natural life sounds about right."

"Shut up and die!" Shepard said holding his attack in his left hand and shooting a throw with his right.

The throw flew away from them then curved around and Lee in the back. Lee flew forward and his attack vanished just before Shepard's blasted him into thousands of pieces. Shepard instantly turned and ran to Tali's side. She had been knocked unconscious when she hit and Shepard had no idea how to wake her up.

"Send a three hundred volt charge into her suit," EDI said through his communicator. "It should be enough to get her suit to alert her to danger."

Shepard did as instructed and a moment later Tali was sitting up and already patching her leg but she wasn't capable of putting weight on it until she got some extra-strength pain killers. Even Medi-gel wouldn't help the cut.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked.

"No," Tali said. "But I'll complain after we find our assassin."

Shepard nodded and handed her his pistol then put one of her arms around his shoulders and lifted her. They all walked into the elevator and Grunt hit the top button. The elevator began moving and halfway there, the elevator slipped and dropped down a couple inches before catching again and continuing up.

When the elevator stopped, they all fell and Shepard accidentally landed on Tali's injured leg. She gasped in pain and he instantly pushed himself up and stood.

"Sorry," Shepard said helping her back up.

"It's okay," Tali said just as it slipped again and they fell again.

This time, however, she landed on him and her knee crashed into his groin. He was never more thankful for his armor.

"God I like being armored," Shepard said.

"Sorry," Tali said.

"It's alright," Shepard said just as the door opened and two mercs stared in at the three of them still on the floor.

"Uh..." one merc said.

"Sh," Shepard said before using his biotics to throw them out a window.

They both screamed all the way down but Shepard, Tali, and Grunt were gone before the next group arrived. They had snuck into a closet then snuck back out after the mercs went by. They followed the hall they were on around the outside of the building. On their left were floor-to-ceiling windows. On their right, a solid wall free of doors or branches. Finally, they came to a raised section that turned left and opened onto a bridge. The wind on the bridge was extremely fast and Shepard doubted Tali could make it across on her own.

"Grunt, take cover at those blocks in the middle," Shepard said. "I'll cover you."

Grunt ran forward and Shepard blasted any mercs that tried to shoot him. When Grunt was in cover, Shepard started out to him with Tali and Grunt covered them. Grunt had seemed to have no trouble with the wind but it was strong enough to push Shepard toward the edge if he didn't try to walk more to the right than forward. The noise was so deafening that the bullets sounded extremely distance as if heard from under water. Just before he reached cover, Grunt had to reload and a merc took the opportunity to pop up and take a shot at Shepard and Tali. The shot crashed into Tali's left shoulder throwing her backward only for the wind to grab her and throw her. She shot off the bridge like she was fired from a cannon. Shepard instantly jumped after her and grabbed her from behind then used a Throw to send them back to the bridge by hitting himself in the back.

They landed hard beside Grunt who caught him and Tali and held them on the bridge. Shepard put Medi-gel on Tali's bullet wound then took his gun and shot a merc who was aiming a sniper rifle at Grunt's head.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE OTHER END!" Shepard shouted over the wind to Grunt.

"I'LL CARRY YOU TWO, YOU COVER US!" Grunt shouted back.

Shepard nodded and picked up Tali then Grunt picked him up. Shepard held Tali against himself with one arm and used the other to blast any of the mercs that stood. Finally they reached the far end where the wind was next to nonexistent. Grunt put Shepard down and Shepard set Tali down kneeling beside her. She was out cold and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Come on," Shepard said. "She should be just up ahead. You carry Tali."

Grunt picked her up and Shepard walked in front with his tech armor active and his pistol in his left hand. They walked up the ramp to the top landing where the door to Nassana's office was located. There were three Asari mercenaries waiting with several Salarian hostages held at gunpoint.

"Make one move and we kill them," the lead Asari said.

"So?" Shepard asked. "After all the people I've killed on my way up here, do you really think I care? Besides, once they're gone, what's to keep me from killing you? Throw you guns over here and let the Salarians go and I'll let you live."

"I...alright," the lead Asari said throwing her gun to him. "Stand down."

The others did the same and the Salarians all ran across the bridge. Then Shepard blasted the Asari off the building and walked to the door. He blasted it down and Nassana turned to face him.

"Shepard," Nassana said. "Welcome."

"Don't move!" the Asari commando on Nassana's right said aiming at Shepard.

Shepard glared at her then blasted her throwing her out of the office through the window and into the streets hundreds of feet below.

"So, they hired you to kill me," Nassana said. "First my siblings now me, is that it?"

"I'm not here to kill you Nassana," Shepard said. "No matter how much I might want to. I'm here to find the assassin."

"What assassin?" Nassana asked as a Drell silently dropped from the ceiling and snapped one of the three remaining mercenaries' necks, hit a second in the Adam's apple, then shot the last in the head just as Nassana turned toward him.

The Drell put the gun to her abdomen and fired splattering her blood on the floor. Then he lay her on her desk setting her hands on her chest. Shepard smirked and Grunt laughed.

"Impressive," Grunt said.

"No doubt," Shepard said. "I need your help. Unfortunately, thanks to a lucky shot, I also need to get back to my ship so I can save my friend. Will you come back with me so we can discuss what I need?"

The Drell remained silent with his hands clasped in front of him. Then he looked up at Shepard.

"Very well," the Drell said. "My name is Thane Krios."

"Shepard," Shepard said. "This is Grunt and Tali."

He radioed Joker for pick up and told him to have Dr. Chakwas standing by for Tali.

"Roger that," Joker said.

A half hour later, Shepard was sitting in the mess hall with Garrus waiting to see if Chakwas was able to save Tali. Finally, Chakwas walked out rubbing her eyes and looking distant.

"Well," Chakwas said. "First off, she would have bled to death or died from an infection if you hadn't used Medi-gel."

"Is she alive?" Shepard asked.

"I had to remove the bullet, sterilize the tools three times a minute, and finish within a half hour," Chakwas said. "I have no idea how, but I was able to stabalize her. She's recovering in a medically induced coma."

"I see," Shepard said. "How long until she's healed?"

"I honestly have no idea," Chakwas said. "It depends on what you mean by healed. If you mean until she can go on missions, a long time. If you mean until she is up and walking around, a month at most."

"I see," Shepard said. "Alright. I have to go talk to Joker. See you around."

"Yes," Chakwas said. "I'll see you soon."

Shepard went to the cockpit, Garrus went to the main gun, and Chakwas went back to work. Shepard wasn't happy but he had to focus. While they were at Illium, they needed to recruit Samara, the Justicar, and help Miranda find her sister. He decided to get the Justicar first.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. If you've made it this far, thank you for sticking with it. Tell me, does Shepard seem a little too all powerful? let me know if he does and I'll make a few adjustments. This is actually how easy the games are for me because of my Shepard's strength(probably because I play on easy). anyway, I may do other pairings if requested. Mainly for Miranda, Jack, Samara, Garrus, and Liara. EDI and Joker will be together and Grunt will be single. if you have any ideas for those, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters. I would still like pairing ideas.

* * *

Fallen

Shepard pressed his back to the hard metal wall and peeked around the corner then stood back and looked over at Garrus and Jack. Both were wearing their normal armor while Shepard was wearing armor that was specially designed to improve his biotics. They had already torn their way through several groups of Eclipse mercs with Shepard in the front working off some very obvious frustration and stress in a violent, impressive, and bloody show of his biotic power. Even Jack had been impressed and a bit less provocative when she spoke.

Shepard turned his Tech armor on and stepped around the corner launching a Warp the size of a beach ball that blew three mercs into oblivion and killed several others leaving only a handful still alive and fleeing. Shepard stopped at a canister of biotic enhancer and smashed a hole in it letting out a gas. He inhaled and blasted all of the remaining mercs out before stepping out of the gas and breathing fresh air.

"If we don't hurry we'll have to kill the Justicar instead of recruiting her," Jack said. "Good thing we've got the Commander."

Just as she said this, Shepard stumbled sideways into the wall gasping for breath. He pulled out a syringe but Jack grabbed it away.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"Biotic enhancer," Shepard said.

"Why are you taking it?" Garrus asked.

"It keeps him going," Jack said. "Been there done that. What happens if you don't take this dose?"

"After the last mission, I'd be dead," Shepard said. "Although, I may have recovered enough to just go into a coma if I stop using them."

"Do it," Jack said. "If all else fails, we'll dose you up when we get back."

Shepard nodded and pushed himself off the wall drawing his pistol. His head was throbbing and his limbs already felt like they were made of lead but he could still move. They walked carefully through the halls and after twenty minutes, they passed into a large room with several gunships docked offloading several groups of soldiers.

Shepard leaned against the wall covering his mouth against a groan as his head began to throb violently.

"We need to hurry," Shepard said. "I'm not going to be conscious much longer."

Garrus drew his assault rifle and stepped around the corner beginning to blast mercs while Jack blasted them with both her pistol and several Biotic attacks. Shepard stepped around the corner as well shooting two mercs before a third shot him in the shoulder with a sniper. His Tech Armor blocked most of the shot but it still launched him backward into the wall knocking him out. Jack dragged him into cover then returned to killing mercs. The gunships began to leave and Jack launched metal panels from the walls into the gunships engines sending them crashing to the streets below, miraculously without hurting anyone except the mercs still inside.

"Watch yourself!" Jack said as several snipers ran into the room.

Garrus killed two and Jack threw explosive canisters throughout the ranks of the mercs. Several were killed in the blast but the others scattered. Jack and Garrus used their guns to kill several and finally the last few scattered throughout the base in fear.

"That was fun," Garrus said. "Is Shepard okay?"

"Fine," Shepard groaned standing. "Let's move."

"No," Jack said. "You're heading back to the Normandy. We'll let Grunt take your place."

"Fine," Shepard said radioing Joker.

A few moments later, the Normandy arrived and Grunt jumped off the Normandy and Jack and Garrus helped Shepard into it.

"Be careful," Shepard said.

"We will," Jack said.

Joker returned to orbit and Garrus drew his assault rifle then looked at the other two.

"I'll take the lead," Garrus said. "Jack, one order. Kill any and all Eclipse mercs."

Jack nodded and they all walked through the room to the door out and Garrus opened it to reveal a long narrow walkway with a small platform on each end and a smaller path leading to the door out. Below it was a straight drop to the city and there was a gunship hovering at the far end of the pathway. Garrus ducked into cover with Jack and Grunt turned on his barrier and drew his shotgun firing a concussive shot at the gunship. The blast hit just in time to knock the gunship's aim off and make it blast the wall off to the side. Jack stood and threw a block of metal at it from the corner of the room catching it on the side and sending it careening sideways. Garrus stood and shot the pilot with his sniper. The copilot took the controls but Jack threw another and it smashed the gunship into the wall where it exploded into a fire ball.

"That wasn't too bad," Garrus said.

"Speak for...yourself," Jack said trying to catch her breath. "I'm done with my biotics for a few hours."

"Shotgun," Garrus said. "Grunt, point."

They began making their way along the path to the door. When they opened it, a biotic enhancer canister exploded over it and they ran through the chemical taking cover as soon as they could and a single female voice laughed.

"What a pathetic attempt at preparing for battle," the voice said. "You should have brought you commander. Now, you all die."

"Who are you?" Garrus asked.

"Name's Wasea," the voice said. "Captain of Eclipse. You, are in my personal quarters unannounced, coated in the blood of my sisters, figuratively, and all holding weapons meant to kill me. Explanation or death? Your call."

"It'll end the same way," Grunt said. "We should just kill her."

"No," Jacob said as he ran through the door with the majority of the team that was still awake and they all took cover. "Wasea isn't as incompetent as the others. Miranda found her dossier. She's almost as powerful as Shepard."

"Thank you," Wasea said. "Now, I think it's time we end this."

A shot rang out and the top of the concrete block Jacob was crouched behind exploded. Jacob ducked and a second shot went off hitting beside Miranda's head. The third shot grazed Garrus's head barely leaving a scratch.

"Where are they coming from?" Garrus asked.

"Biotic portals," Jack said. "She's probably on the far side of the room."

"So she could shoot us from there?" Garrus asked.

"Maybe," Jack said. "Either way, we need to run."

Garrus nodded then threw a smoke grenade out from his cover and smoke filled the room. They all stood and began to run. When they stepped out of the smoke, they saw her sitting at her desk holding a Predator pistol and grinning. She wore blueish purple armor and looked perfectly calm.

"Die," Wasea said firing a single shot.

The bullet flew forward and hit Jacob between the eyes dropping him. Miranda instantly threw a section of metal plates at her. She leapt out of the way and into Jack's shot. It tore through her shoulder and before she could react, Grunt picked her up and crushed her.

"She...killed Jacob," Miranda said kneeling beside him. "That bitch! Find the evidence so that we can go home."

They searched the desk and found a PDA with the name of the ship that smuggled the Ardat Yakshi off planet and then left and gave the name to Samara then all of them went to the Normandy.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Still looking for pairing ideas. and reviews. or favorites. follows. pms. seriously, anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters.

* * *

Dreams

"I'm telling you Shepard, you have to let it go," Anderson said. "It's over. Saren's beaten you."

"If you and Udina would let me have the Normandy back-"

"No!" Anderson said. "The last time I gave you my ship, you bombed Virmire! I've had enough! You're through!"

"But sir-"

"Hand in your tags, commander!" Anderson said holding out his hand.

Shepard stared in shock for a moment then removed his dog tags and placed them in Anderson's hand then turned and left the comm room and then left the ship. They were at the Citadel and for the first time in years, Shepard had no idea what to do. He had to stop Saren but at the same time, the one man who had always supported him had just grounded him. After walking aimlessly for a time, he found himself at the bar in Chora's Den.

He sat down beside a Batarian and ordered a drink.

"Well look who it is," the Batarian said turning toward him. "Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. You're a massive pain in my ass."

"Balak," Shepard said. "What do you want?"

"Your head on a stick, for starters," Balak said. "But I think killing the human ambassador should be enough for now."

"Go ahead," Shepard said emptying his glass and signaling for another. "I'm done."

"Just like that?" Balak asked. "Someone says no to the Great Shepard and you're just going to mope? And here I thought you were a more worthy foe than that. Turns out you're just a spoiled brat."

Balak turned to leave and made sure to slam his shoulder into Shepard on the way past. After he was gone, Shepard drained three more glasses then just took the bottle from the bartender so he could do his job. Shepard continued to drink until the bottle was empty.

"You're just going to sit there and drink yourself to death aren't you?" Tali asked sitting beside him.

"Why not?" Shepard asked. "Already going to die when Saren gets to the conduit."

"So that's it?" Tali asked. "You're going to let Saren win? Come on Shepard, that's not how it-"

Then, she was gone.

"Tali?" Shepard asked suddenly completely alert despite the three empty bottles. No, there should only be one.

"What the-" Shepard began just before a Geth strolled in and sat beside him.

"Pleasant day isn't it?" the Geth asked.

"What?" Shepard asked stumbling backward into a table, accidentally spilling a drink.

"Hey watch it!" the man whose drink it had been said.

"Don't you see the Geth!?" Shepard asked half panicked.

"Ah, screw the Geth," the man said. "It's the collectors we have to worry about. See, I got it all figured out. The collectors are gathering humans so that the Reapers can-"

And suddenly he was gone leaving nothing but his spilled glass and a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"You found one!" Doctor Chakwas said walking over. "Thank you so much. I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, why don't we get back to the ship and check those biotic implants of yours."

"I don't have any implants," Shepard said.

"Oh not you dear," Chakwas said. "My brandy."

Suddenly it began to glow and the tables, chairs, and people throughout the room began to float into the air seemingly unfazed by the display. Shepard had seen enough. He turned and sprinted out of the room, the door dropping into the floor to admit him. But, weren't thew doors supposed to open across the middle?

He paid it no mind sprinting as fast as he could down the hall beyond the door. Suddenly the hall bent and curved, twisting until he was running upside down. Then it straightened out leaving him on the ceiling. A moment later, a second Commander Shepard ran past on the floor heading in the other direction. Before he could react, he was that Shepard and he was running away from and army of Thorian Creepers and Husks. He stepped through the door into Chora's Den, and somehow found himself outside of the Citadel staring at the inside of the arms. He sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, and began smashing his head against them.

"I quit," Shepard said. "There's no fucking way this is real. I'm just going to sit here and wait until I wake up."

"You won't," Tali said appearing beside him. "I've been trying to tell you that but you keep blocking me. Anyway, we're both in a coma. Me from the gunshot and you from not taking your biotic enhancer."

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked. "I'm not in a coma, I'm just asleep."

"Then wake up," Tali said.

Shepard sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to see that nothing had changed.

"If this is a dream, why are you in your suit?" Shepard asked.

"You tell me," Tali said. "You're the one that controls this dream."

Shepard snapped his fingers and the suit was replaced by a dress. The dress was blood red with spaghetti straps and ended just above Tali's knees. Tali had purple skin, gills on the sides of her neck, and patches of scales on her elbows, knees, the backs of her hands, and the tops of her feet. She had two slits for nostrils, completely white milky eyes, a forked tongue, and tentacles similar to an Asari's.

"Really?" Tali asked. "This is what you think I look like?"

"How should I know?" Shepard asked.

"Good point," Tali said.

Shepard nodded then grinned.

"What?" Tali asked.

"You're kinda freaky looking," Shepard said.

"You made me look like this," Tali said.

Shepard shrugged and stood.

"So, how do we get out?" Shepard asked.

"No clue," Tali said. "This is your mind. You'll have to find the way out yourself."

"What's it look like?" Shepard asked.

"Memories," Tali said. "You have to follow your memories."

"They're not here," Shepard said.

"Are you sure?" Tali asked. "Don't you recognize this place?"

"Um," Shepard looked around then shook his head.

"We climbed up this to stop Saren when Sovereign tried to take over the Citadel," Tali said.

"He did what?" Shepard asked.

"What were you doing before I got here?" Tali asked.

"Anderson and Udina just grounded us for bombing Virmire," Shepard said.

"Oh," Tali said. "Alright. We'll have to steal the Normandy. If Anderson won't get us out of here, I'll have to do it."

"No," Kaidan said walking over. "I'll go to Udina's office and hack your way out on the Normandy. You guys get the others and leave. Stop Saren."

"Thank you," Shepard said turning on his communicator. "Meet me at the Normandy."

He disconnected and stood then nodded to Kaidan and he and Tali turned and left. They reached the Normandy within minutes and found the others waiting.

"Are we leaving?" Wrex asked.

"Yes," Shepard said. "Joker, I want us ready to move when Kaidan drops the locks."

Joker nodded and they all boarded the ship and minutes later the locks disengaged and the ship pulled away from the Citadel and making a course for the Mu Relay.

"So tell me," Shepard said. "How much have I forgotten and am I going to have to live it all again to-"

Suddenly he was crouching against a large stone block in the shade while Geth fried in the sun.

"Haestrom," Shepard said. "Oh...how did I forget all of that?"

"Forget what?" Garrus asked crouching next to him.

"So you're here huh?" Tali asked still in the dress but this time with a sunhat. "Do you remember everything up until now?"

"Yep," Daniel said. "Now, how about we go save you huh?"

Then he was laying on a medical bed in the Normandy Medical Bay.

"Ah, you're awake," Chakwas said. "It's about time. It's been three months. Tali woke up some time ago."

"She did?" Shepard asked slightly confused. "Oh. Am I okay?"

"You're fully healed from what I can tell and your biotics have completely recovered," Chakwas said looking at a monitor. "So long as you stop using that biotic enhancer you should be fine."

"Okay," Shepard said standing. "Guess I should get back to work."

He left the Med Bay and headed for the elevator but instead of heading to the CIC or his cabin, he found himself heading to the Engineering Deck. When he arrived he went through the door directly to his right and straight across to the opposite door coming out behind Tali's station. Tali's _empty_ station. In fact, the entire room was empty. He went back through the door and down the stairs to check and Jack and she, too, was gone. Back up the stairs he went to the Port Cargo Hold and found that also empty. He went up to the CIC and blinked in surprise. Within minutes he knew that the entire floor was empty. The entire ship was empty.

He got back into the elevator and went up to his cabin and found a single person on his bed.

"Greetings, Shepard," Harbinger's puppet said. "Enjoying the ghost ship?"

"What have you done?" Shepard asked.

"You tell me," Harbinger said. "It's your ship."

"EDI," Shepard said.

"Don't waste time," Harbinger said holding up a bundle of chords. "She's on silent and deaf mode for now. How was your nap?"

"Relaxing," Tali said stepping out of the bathroom and aiming her shotgun at him.

"You're...not in your suit," Shepard said. "I'm still asleep. Of course. Harbinger, get lost."

"I think not," Harbinger said.

Shepard walked over to his desk and removed a concealed Carnifex from its holder on the underside.

"I think so," Shepard said before blasting Harbinger in the face and killing him. "Now, how do I wake you up?"

"You don't," Tali said as the door opened and light spilled through. "I'll be waiting."

Then, the light became blinding and Shepard blacked out.

THE END

* * *

read and review.


End file.
